Eltham palace
Eltham palace is a large ancient construction dating back to Tudor times.Known as one of Henry the VIIIs homestead.It is located in the Greenwich boroughs famous postcode of Eltham History: Eltham palace was built in 1305 for Edward the iiEdward the ii introduced by the bishop of Durham.It was mainly famous for its real residence from the 14th century well into the 16th century,especially the Tudor presence it had then and even now. During Henry the IVs reign,it actually has been famous for hosting the only Byzantine Emperor to visit England,Manuel Palaigilos.His visit was from December 1400 to January 1401. Tudor courts mainly used this for Christmas celebrations,with great banquets especially during Henry the VIIIs reign,due to his party-like reputation.Even though,after Greenwich palaces construction(1443-1660)people used that more than Eltham due to its closer area to the river than this palace.Eltham palace was used more for hunting and fishing,and became more of a market to Greenwich borough.In the 1630s,Eltham palace was stripped of its royal residence,even though Anthony van dyke used it as a country retreat. The greenlife of Eltham palace,including most of its wildlife(deer.eg.)were renued from Eltham palace.Evidence of it was the visit of John Evelyn on the 22nd of April 1656,he described the palace as a 'chapel of ruin'.Reduced to Edwards great hall,the former buttery and Shaws descendants as late as 1893,also,the famous garden in the outskirts.In the year 1930,the current house was built to accompany the other remnants of Eltham palace,the great hall aswell,was considered the 3rd tallest hammer beam roof in England. Post 1930s: Courtald family: In the year 1933,a couple called Stephen Courtald and Virginia CourtaldStephen Courtald and Virginia "Genie" Courtald,acquired the lease of the palace site restoring the demolished remnants of the Great Hall(adding a minstrels gallery to it,)while building a big home in the fashionable Art Deco style.Keen gardeners,theCourtalds,on top of the modernisation of the rest of the palace,modified the grounds and gardens.The Courtalds had a pet lemur called Mah-Jongg,who had his special room on the upper floor in the house which had a hatch to the downstairs flower room.The Courtalds remained in Eltham until 1944 due to circumstances during the war.During the earlier part of the war,Stephen Courtald was a member of the local civil defence service.On September 1940,he was on duty on the great hall as a fire watcher when it was nearly destructed by German bombs.In 1944,the Courtald family evacuated to Scotland then Southern Rhodesia.(Now Zimbabwe)Giving the palace the Corps from March 1945 to 1992. English heritage group: In the year 1995,English heritage assumed management of the palace and in 1999,completed major repairs and restorations of the interiors and gardens.Eltham heritage now host random events members of the group are able to join in for free. General public: The palace and its garden is accessible to the public and can be hired for weddings and other functions.You can walk around the palace by yourself or a tour by a guide.Events are hosted here to,including fireworks and thrillers.Public transport is available nearby the palace including Mottingham or Eltham train station,also,many London buses come past which are the 161 and 126 buses. Filming: Bright young things. I capture the castle. High heels and low life's. The gathering storm. Home front. Any questions. The history of romance. This morning. The antiques roadshow. The truth. The 200 year horse. Brideshead revisited. Search of a diary call girl. Gucci by Gucci. Parachute. Fry and Laurie:reunited. Revolver. Shake it out. Death on the Nile. Froot. Alone. Haunted rumours: Eltham palace is listed on English heritages most haunted places.It is rumoured that a former staff member gives tours around the palace even though it should've been empty.There are also reports of otherworldly motions in the old palace. Trivia: *The founder of the Eltham wikis brother has been an English heritage member since 2017. *At night,there is one security guard guarding the whole of the palace. *Eltham palace is owned by crown estate.